


Podfic of The Dazzling Lances of our Love by Bexless

by closetfanatic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfanatic/pseuds/closetfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “What?” said Gerard, staring down at him. He shook his head. “Frank, you’re crying.”</p>
<p>“I know that,” Frank said irritably, unwrapping his arms from around Gerard’s neck so he could wipe roughly at his face. “Jesus Christ.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of The Dazzling Lances of our Love by Bexless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dazzling Lances of Our Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231203) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



Mediafire link to The Dazzling Lances of our Love mp3: [ Here](http://http://www.mediafire.com/?q0j5jtcdsp4gg8c)


End file.
